The 13th Zodiac
by Bad101Girl
Summary: News of the new 13th Zodiac, see how both Train and Eve React to this new discovery!


Declaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters... :_:

OK, I was on face-book when my friend (Who shall not be named for safety reasons) Told me about this new 13th Zodiac that just came out. Weird right? But its true! Google it!

"Hmm? What are you talking about princess?" Train asked looking towards her from the sofa he was sitting on.

"There's a 13th Zodiac." Eve replied, keeping her eyes on the computers' screen.

"No there isn't, last time I check there were only 12 months in a year." Train said giving her a, 'duh' look.

"The Zodiac signs have nothing to do with the months, they're determined based off the constellation the sun was 'in' on the day someone is born." She answered with a roll of her eyes before typing again at her computer.

"Well why are they just now adding this so called '13th zodiac'?" He asked getting up from the sofa to stand behind her to see if what she was telling him was true or not.

"I'm not sure, the Zodiacs were allocated around 3,000 years ago and this astronomer Parke Kunkle says that the bases of the Zodiac are off by about a month, from when they were 3,000 years ago." She said starring at her computer confused.

"Well how did that happen?" He asked just as confused, also looking at the computer reading what he could from the very tiny front.

Eve blinked before pointing at a part of the screen, "It says here, that over time, the moon's gravitational pull has made the Earth 'wobble' around its axis, creating a one-month bump in the stars' alignment. Well that's strange, I still don't see why they didn't change this stuff to begin with, it also says that it has a lot of people angry too because of this." leaning back in her chair, she just stared at the screen, analyzing all that she has just read.

"Well whats this new Zodiac called?" He asked looking down at her.

"Ophiuchus, you have to be born between November 29th, and December 17th."

"That's strange, what about all the other signs though? Won't they be changed because of this?" He asked moving towards the kitchens' fridge pulling out a bottle of milk.

"Yeah, they've all been changed, hey Train, When were you born?" She asked looking at him as he almost slipped.

"Ah? That's cold princess you've known me for how long and you still don't know?" He asked placing his chin on her computers desk pouting.

"Well were always busy sweeping, that we never celebrate birthdays." She said looking at him.

"Well I guess you're right about that, well its on April the 13th so I'm an Aries." Train said sitting down in the chair beside her, chugging down his milk.

"You know what sign you are?" She asked giving him a look.

"Well I'm not really big on this whole Zodiac thing, its just what Saya told me one day when she asked me about it." He replied leaning his chair back, his foot on the table keeping him balanced.

"Oh, so that was awhile back then right? It says here that you are now a... Pisces."

"Pisces? That's weird, are they cool?" He asked leaning towards the side so he could better see the computer.

"It says here that you are, Compassionate, Adaptable, Accepting, Devoted, and Imaginative. Well I believe the Imaginative part..." she said in a mocking tone. Before something caught her attention, " It says here that you are also, Oversensitive-"

"Eh, me?" He asked leaning even closer now to the computer.

"Indecisive-"

"No I'm not."

"Self-Pitying"

"Oh, hell no!"

"Lazy-"

"Eh, hah, 'cough'."

"And a Escapist."

"That one sounds cool, like an escape artist right?" he asked looking towards her but still kept his eyes on the screen.

"Escapist means a person who escapes into a world of fantasy." She replied grinning at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" He yelled before his foot slipped off the table, flinging him backwards making his back hit the floor, hard.

"Ouch, dang it!" He said rolling over to untangle his legs before standing up, "whatever I don't believe that junk anyway!" he said moving back towards the sofa.

The sound of running footsteps could be herd coming towards them, followed by a slightly worried looking Sven came into view, "What was that?" he asked looking around the room, seeing no danger he put his attaché case down against the wall.

"Nothing, Train just fell out of the chair is all." Eve said still reading on the computer not bothering to look up to answer.

"Eh? Why?" Sven asked, now looking at Train for an answer.

"He doesn't want to accept reality, and face the facts which are very true about him." Eve replied, now looking at them both, Sven having a very confused look on his face, while Train just turned away from them in an angry-pout manner.1.

Sven just looked at her, determining whether or not to even ask, but curiosity got the better of him, "What are you talking about Eve?" he asked.

"Have you ever herd of the Zodiacs?" She asked.

"Um, no? Why, who are they?" He questioned going towards her to see what she was talking about.

"They're signs, there are 13 of them now, and every person is one of them based on the day they were born." She replied

"Oh, well that is interesting, what are they for?"

"Nothing really, they just tell you what a person is like based on their Zodiac."

"Is it right though? You know about the person." He asked interested.

"Well so far it has been." She grinned.

"What do mean?" He asked wondering why she thought it was right.

"Well I asked Train and-"

"ITS A LIE! ALL OF IT! None of that junk is true." Train yelled as he walked away towards his room not wanting to hear at all what they had to say.

Sven just stared slightly shocked at how his partner was acting, before looking down at Eve, "Whats with him?" He asked keeping his voice down.

Eve let out a laugh before she clicked back onto the original page that she and Train had been on, "This is Trains' Zodiac, I guess he doesn't like it very much." She said looking at the page again.

"Well I gotta agree with the lazy part, but the rest of this really isn't so bad." He said reading it.

"I guess so, I'm going to bed night Sven." She said walking towards her room.

Sven however decided to stay a little bit and find out more information. "I'm a Gemini? Eh, whatever." He said to himself before shutting down the computer and also heading off to bed.

~~~~~O

**AN:** OMG! Weird right? But all, the stuff I said about the new 13th Zodiac is true, and now all the Zodiacs and backed up by a month! WAH! I'm no longer a GEMINI! I'm now a cow... 'Taurus...' Which is what my sister is/was, all this stuff has me mixed up... I DONT KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE! :_:

Oh yeah, and about Train, and Sven's B-Day that really is their 'real' date, well its what it said in the manga... This story was made in... 2 hours! YAY That's a first for me! Its now 3:30... AM! REVIEW PLZ! Tell me your thoughts on this MADNESS! … And my story too plz. :D


End file.
